rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Roblox Off Topic
Welcome to the wiki dedicated to the ROBLOX site's Off Topic Forum. As of now, we are the largest database for Off Topic info and users. If you are new to this site and intend on changing some things, please read this entire page before proceeding. Changing information or otherwise using this Wikia means you acknowledge and agree to abide by all terms listed below. Note that the welcome message is automated. Ignore it. Yihzo is back! Do you find this Wiki good? Hell yes! Yes. I don't know. No. HELL NO. 'The Administrators' Here is the current list of Administrators. Administrator power is exclusive and will not be handed out freely. 150px-4874007.png|WikiElephant, the Founder|link=http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/User:WikiElephant tonninseteli.jpg|TheRealBetatest123 a.k.a. Raduga Chiburey|link=http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheRealBetatest123 150px-5172255.png|Tdc88 aka Snoop Dogg|link=http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tdc88 150px-5384549.png|CrankcaseDOTM|link=http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/User:CrankcaseDOTM Swagbaggers.jpg|ninenyan9|link=http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ninenyan9 Contact these administrators when... *You need a page locked for a reason. *You want to make a suggestion. *You want to contribute info to a locked page. *You want a page deleted. *There is a user who needs to be banned. *You're lonely and you need someone to talk to. (except if it's ninenyan9) 'The Rules' 'Main Guidelines' Before you start and edit/make a page, keep in mind some ground rules. These apply to ALL USERS: #Vandalism is heavily frowned upon. While petty vandalism (example: writing a small comment on a page complaining about the user's qualities) can be easily looked over, larger scales of vandalism will enforce administrator action. As such, some articles will heavily be targeted for such actions and, as a result, will be locked. These locks are usually permanent and will only be edited whenever valid information passes. If you have a suggestion for an article that should be handled by the admins, put it in the talk page or comments. Because of the amount of vandalism that this wikia recieves, anonymous users caught vandalizing will be banned quite harshly on first offense. Articles that are locked will have this notice. #Articles should have zero bias. Whenever you see an article marked for Bias Removal, you should get on that. Articles heavily implying such bias, using phrases such as "the best OTer" or "the worst user ever" should be avoided. Most importantly, refrain from writing your articles/edits in a first person perspective. Articles requiring bias removal will have this notice. #Grammar is pretty much required. Articles with little to no grammar causes some people's jimmies to rustle. No grammar isn't an offense which can get you banned, but more or less bore the admins out when they try and clean up pages for consistancy and professionalism. #Keep your article consistant; make it look like other articles on the wikia. #Before you do your edits on a vandalized page, make sure to rollback/undo what the vandalist did. Otherwise, you can not go back to the original page. 'Page Information Guidelines' Before creating/contributing to a page, keep in mind these guidelines. #Write your wikia page as if it were in the third person. #Write your wikia page as if it were a formal document and not a blog. (ex. don't use words like "Welcome to my page!") #Understand that your edits may be rolled back/changed if they are not deemed suitable. #Understand that the page that you are editing may be locked/deleted without notice. 'Page Creation guidelines' Before creating a page, check the guidelines specific to the page that you're creating. 'OTer page:' *Am I creating a page for the main account, and not the alt? *Is the OTer well known? *Do I have worthwhile info to contribute? 'OT Fad page:' *Is the fad recognized? *Has it been used in OT for longer than a short duration? *Do I have worthwile info to contribute? *can i post 3+ links to threads of the fad in the page please? 'Other pages:' *Is the page actually worthwile to create/contribute to? *What category does this page belong to? *Does the page already exist under a different name? 'Image/Video contributions:' *Is the information presented in my contribution nonbiased and informative? *Does it actually serve a purpose? 'Methods of getting banned' If you get banned, it's for a reason. Here are some common ban reasons: *You cleared a page for no reason, leaving it empty or filling it with meaningless text/videos/images. *You have mass edited several pages with spam. *You have mass vandalized several pages. *You are intentionally placing extremely incorrect information. (example: This OTer is a massive faggot and sucks dicks for crack money.) *You are mass creating blank pages. The ban length depends on the reason of ban and the admin banning you. Usually, mass creating blank pages would result in 3 day ban, and will be increased if done repeatedly. Mass vandalizing, however, results in a one year ban. Still, it depends on the reason and the admin banning. 'What happens when I'm banned?' Here's some ban info you should know: *Users and anons who are purged will only have offending edits/contributions rolled back or removed. If you get a regular ban, you will be examined. Meaning, the admins will judge your actions and other contributions to see if you should be purged. If you are caught spamming one page, but only did it because you disliked the user, your ban in most cases will not be extended. On the opposite side, spamming many pages in general will increase your ban length, something resulting in a purge. In other words, don't take any chances and just don't try and get a ban. Category:Browse